<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours by queerest_avenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586880">Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger'>queerest_avenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Simon, Double Penetration, F/M, Pain Kink, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire!Simon, marking kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• You’d been crashing at Simon’s for the holidays</p><p>• Pretty much staying confined to his room</p><p>• The two of you were lying on his bed, the vampire above you; both hands on either side of your head, his knee slotted between your soft thighs</p><p>• Simon was placing kisses on the side of your face trailing them down to the underside of your jaw, stopping on your sweet spot</p><p>• He bit you lightly, running his tongue over it before biting it once more</p><p>• “Si…” you moaned breathlessly</p><p>• He hummed in acknowledgment, breathing in your arousal coupled with your perfume</p><p>• “You smell good, (Y/N/N).” He smiled against your heated skin</p><p>• He ran his hands down your sides, his mouth still attached to your throat</p><p>• He pulled his Star Wars shirt over your small breasts, placing his mouth on underside of your left breast, biting down a little harder</p><p>• “Oh, fuck! Simon!” You gasped as you felt his heated tongue lap at where his teeth were moments ago<br/>

• He raised his head up, concern etched on his face.<br/>

• “Did I bite too hard, babe?”</p><p>• You shook your head, “No, I’m fine, sweetheart.”</p><p>• But, he didn’t look too convinced</p><p>• You cupped his face in your hands, leaning up to kiss him</p><p>• You rest your forehead on his as you pull away, rubbing his bottom lip with the pad of your thumb</p><p>• “I’m okay, Si. I promise to let you know if it gets to be too much. Keep going, please.”</p><p>• He nodded, returning his attention to back to your breasts</p><p>• He placed his mouth on your hardened nipple, sucking it into his mouth</p><p>• Rolling the other between his fingers</p><p>• You moaned softly, trying your hardest not to be heard</p><p>• “Simon, harder. Bite me harder.” You mewl</p><p>• He obliged, biting a little harder, careful not to break the skin</p><p>• He kneaded your left breast with the same amount of pressure</p><p>• Your fingers gripped his hair as you wrapped your legs around his waist, moving against him</p><p>• Simon moaned around you as he felt your damp panties against his erection</p><p>• He pulled away, breathing heavily; pupils blown wide</p><p>• You try pulling him down on top of you, but he pulls away</p><p>• “I don’t want to hurt you, (Y/N).” Simon runs his fingers through your hair</p><p>• “You won’t, I know you, Simon. I trust you. </p><p>• “Besides, I was enjoying the biting.” You smiled</p><p>• “Simon, I’m giving you permission to hurt me a little.” You stroke his face</p><p>• “Weren’t you just trying to reassure me that I wouldn’t?” He asked</p><p>• “This is different.” You try smiling at him, hoping that eases his mind</p><p>• He nods again, sliding your soaked panties down your legs and tossing them to the floor</p><p>• You gasp when cold air hits your clit, making you realise just how wet Simon had made you</p><p>•  He looks between your spread thighs, rubbing long fingers between your lips, collecting your juices</p><p>• Simon pull them away, marvelling at your wetness</p><p>• “You really liked me biting you, huh?” He smirked</p><p>•  You nodded, biting your lip sheepishly</p><p>•  Simon slipped his fingers back into you, circling your clitoris slowly with thumb</p><p>• “Simon, fuck. Please, fuck me. Any other time I’d appreciate you taking it slow, but I need your cock in me.” You whimper desperately</p><p>• He stills his fingers, almost pulling them out completely</p><p>• “No! Si, please!”<br/>

 • He furrowed his eyebrows, his voice feigned concern<br/>

 • “What?” I thought you wanted my cock? Wanted me to fill that pretty pussy? He asked</p><p>• “Yeah, but-“<br/>
• “But? He asked, tilting his head</p><p>• He didn’t give you time to respond</p><p>• “You just need to be filled by something. And my fingers weren’t enough.”</p><p>• “I know just the thing.”</p><p>• He pulled his fingers out of you completely, putting them in his mouth</p><p>• He cleaned you off him before releasing them with a ‘pop’</p><p>• You watched him curiously as he walked over to his dresser rifling around in the top drawer</p><p>• “Simon, please.” You begged</p><p>• He found what he was looking for as he held up the dildo and bottle of lube for you to see</p><p>• You felt yourself clench involuntary at the thought of him using that on you</p><p>• Simon noticed you rub your thighs together<br/>

• He chuckled lightly</p><p>• “You’re being very impatient, (Y/N/N).” He cooed</p><p>• He sat down beside you, running a large hand up your thigh, moving it to the inside</p><p>• Simon stopped just before he touched your labia<br/>
He popped open the cap on the bottle and squirted a fair amount on the toy</p><p>• He made sure he covered the whole thing</p><p>• He held your gaze as he worked his hand over the dildo</p><p>• He removed his hand, his fingers plunging into you again</p><p>• “Ah! Simon, please, please. Need you to-oh!”</p><p>• You gasped as he started to curl his fingers</p><p>• He withdrew his fingers much too quickly for your liking<br/>
Causing you to whimper at the sudden loss of him inside of you</p><p>• “Si.” You begged</p><p>• He answered you by pushing the toy into you slowly, just the head of the toy</p><p>• You tried moving your hips to take more, but he slapped your thigh lightly</p><p>• “Wait.” He commanded</p><p>• You nodded as you wait</p><p>• He pushed it in a little more</p><p>• You moaned as you felt it stretch you</p><p>• “Hold it.”</p><p>•  You replaced his hand with your smaller one at the end of the dildo</p><p>• Before Simon could stop you, you had pushed it further inside of you</p><p>• You moaned loudly as you felt it stretch you more</p><p>• “What? You said to hold it. Said nothing about putting it all the way in.” You looked up at him, the corner of your mouth upturned</p><p>• He could punish you next time, he couldn’t wait any longer</p><p>• He needed you now</p><p>• Simon lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor</p><p>• Next came his sweats and boxers</p><p>• He faltered a little as he struggled with them</p><p>• You laughed, as he tried to balance himself on one foot</p><p>• “Come ‘ere”. You made grabby hands at him</p><p>• He shuffled over to you and you couldn’t help, but let a<br/>
few giggles slip</p><p>• He laughed along with you, his dominant act forgotten for a moment as you pulled his boxers down the rest of the way</p><p>• He stepped out off them, kicking them away</p><p>• Simon settled down between your legs again, pushing you gently down with him</p><p>• He stroked his hard cock, spreading the precum down his length</p><p>• He moaned loudly, burying his face in your neck</p><p>• He blindly reached for the bottle of lube before his fingers finally landed on the bottle</p><p>• He covered his middle and index finger before reaching between you and pressing them against your hole</p><p>•  You gasped, digging your nails into his shoulders as he pushed his fingers into you slowly</p><p>•  “Simon, fuck.”</p><p>• “Just, relax. I got you.”</p><p>• You nodded, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as tight as you could</p><p>• You could feel his fingers as he stretched you open</p><p>• A slight burning sensation following </p><p>• He began moving them in and out of you, before picking up his pace</p><p>• You moaned, trying to move against his fingers and the toy as you kept it inside of you</p><p>• “Simon, please. I need you, please.”</p><p>• “H-hold on, I need to prep you first.”</p><p>• He fingered you for a few more minutes before replacing them with the tip of his cock</p><p>• You jerked your hips as you felt him press into you</p><p>• There was a burning sensation, stronger than when his fingers were in you</p><p>• Ah! Simon, I don’t think I can-hnng.”</p><p>• He stopped, allowing you to adjust to him along with being stretched from the dildo</p><p>• You nodded, wanting him to continue</p><p>• “Please, move. Please, Si.”</p><p>• “Are you sure?”</p><p>• “Yes. Fuck, yes. It feels good.” You brought his face down towards yours and swiped your tongue along his bottom lip</p><p>• He opened his mouth, allowing you to massage his tongue with yours</p><p>• You moaned into him and Simon used this distraction to push into you completely</p><p>• He swallowed your pained moans as you felt him bottom out</p><p>• “Fuck, (Y/N)!” He groaned</p><p>• “You alright?”</p><p>• “Yes. Keep going.”</p><p>• Simon moved in and out of you slowly, as you moved the dildo in time with his thrusts</p><p>• He covered your face with kisses as he picked up his pace</p><p>• “Oh, my god! Simon, I can’t. I need you to-“</p><p>• He slowed his hips, placing his hand over yours </p><p>• He helped you thrust the dildo into you as he picked up the rhythm again</p><p>• It wasn’t long until he felt you clenching around him</p><p>• He removed his hand from your side as he rubbed your clit</p><p>• You fucked the dildo into yourself faster, trying to keep up with his movements</p><p>• You stilled your hand as you removed his hand from you clit to take over</p><p>•  “Just, fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can.”</p><p>• Simon began thrusting into you hard, his grip on your hips surely to leave behind bruises</p><p>• He pushed the dildo in deeper with every thrust</p><p>• Paired with the pressure on your clit</p><p>• You felt yourself tipping over the edge</p><p>• “Simon! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>• “Oh, fuck, fuck. I’m-Simon!”</p><p>• You yelled his name as you came on his cock, clenching hard</p><p>• Simon growled low in the back as his throat</p><p>• He bit down hard on the side of your neck, breaking the skin</p><p>•You could feel his fangs sink into your skin</p><p>• “Simon!”</p><p>• He was completely lost in the feeling of you around him and the metallic taste flooding his mouth</p><p>• He fucked into you harder, moaning as he fed on you</p><p>• “Mine.” He managed to growl out in his haze</p><p>•  “Yours, Simon. Always.” You moaned</p><p>• He emptied himself into you, eyes rolling in the back off his head</p><p>• Warm cum leaked out of you, covering your inner thighs</p><p>• This caused you cum to again coupled with the searing pain from his fangs</p><p>• It intensified your orgasm tenfold, crashing down on you hard</p><p>• You came down, panting heavily</p><p>• “Simon. Simon. That’s enough.”</p><p>• You pushed him away from you</p><p>• He retracted his fangs, his mouth and chin covered in blood</p><p>• “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p>• “Yeah, sweetie,” you reassure him, ruffling his hair. “But, you still look out of it.”</p><p>• “Well, I did just have an orgasm while drinking your blood. That was pretty intense.”</p><p>• “Yeah. It was pretty intense.” You laughed</p><p>• Simon pulled out of you and got up to get a washcloth to clean you both off</p><p>• You pulled the toy out tossing it on your pile of clothes</p><p>• You had started to drift off when you felt something between your thighs </p><p>• “Mmm, Si. Still sensitive.” You squinted up at him to see he had washed the blood off</p><p>• “You know, you looked kinda hot covered in blood, Lewis.”</p><p>• “That’s kinda gross.” He chuckled</p><p>• “I know.”</p><p>• He climbed in behind you, pulling you against his chest</p><p>• “Unless, you’re really into?” He whispered against your ear</p><p>• You laughed, turning in his arms</p><p>•“Goodnight, Nosferatu.” You yawned, kissing his chin</p><p>• Simon rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the nickname you’d given him.</p><p>• He watched you sleep, stroking your hair until the sun peaked in through the curtains</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>